The Last of the Potters
by LovelyClair
Summary: It has been 200 years since Harry Potter saved all of human kind and he is still a household name. But this Wizarding world is changed, old PureBlood family are quickly becomming things of the past. Possibly time travel DH no pairings yet!
1. Arya Potter

Larger Summary: The Potter family has managed to survive 200 years, but other familys aren't doing so well. The Pure-bloods of yesterday have all almost gone from the Wizarding world and an old enemy isn't making things better. The Potter family is no exception Arya and Jarek are the last members of a family the whole of the wizarding world thinks can save them from..You-know-_her?_ Read on and find out!!!

* * *

Her black boots clicked down the hall of the abandon corridors of the old Malfoy manor her sister didn't keep it clean any more did she; in fact it looked as if many years had passed since this place had been lived in. the old memories of an ancient family wiped away in…how many years she passed by portraits of the family hanging out sleeping in the parts of their pictures that weren't molding away, she stopped at an old family picture where Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco stared up at her and looked disgusted. She wondered why then caught her reflection in the cracked gilded mirror.

Bellatrix Lestrange looked hideous her face altered with time the great Lord Voldemort only knew. Half of her once beautiful face was covered in a steel plat that made her look a monster. She smirked slightly perhaps it would make Harry Potter cringe. She looked and found and old wand under a broken table, she heard a rustling sound coming from the cellar where they had once imprisoned Harry and his filthy friends.

"Show yourself!" She demanded lighting the wand.

Then he showed himself he was a monster patched together sewn to create a thing that seemed barely recognizable but she knew who it was. "Why Wormtail you have come to join me have you"

"My mistress has faced the years as well…" Wormtail said.

His appearance was sickening he was one armed, he leaned on a stick and chunks of his legs appeared to be missing, and he wobbled as he moved toward her a mere thing not a man.

"You seem to be more informed than I am how many years has it been since…that day?" Bellatrix asked.

"You will be most surprised Mistress; it has in fact been two hundred years since the fall of our Dark Lord." Wormtail said.

"Your kidding their must be no pure-bloods left?" Bellatrix said.

"On the contrary there are The Malfoy's, Lupin still exists, the last Weasley is on her death bed, and there are two Potters left." Wormtail said.

"If the Malfoy's are still alive why are they not here?" Bellatrix asked.

"Draco ruined the family…he bet every everything that he owned in some stupid chess game, lost the whole of the Malfoy fortune took his life here too you know." Wormtail said. "His wife and son were forced out; the Malfoy family today resides in a small cottage in Godric's Hollow, where the two Potters live."

"The breeder Blood-traitors have died out finally, the last Weasley on her death bed huh?" Bellatrix asked.

"Oh yes Mistress, no more Weasley's…" Wormtail said.

"Potter has the Elder wand I would assume." Bellatrix said

"Yes it belongs to Harry Potter's great-grandson thrice over; he's nine-teen training to be an Auror it seems." Wormtail told her.

"And the other?" Bellatrix asked

"The little girl is eleven same birth date as Harry Potter, she'll be going to Hogwarts." Wormtail said.

"What are they called?" Bellatrix asked.

"Jarek and Arya Potter mistress…" Wormtail said.

"Perfect Jarek Potter will die by my hand and the Potter line will be lost forever." Bellatrix said.

She stared out the window the stars twinkled in the sky and she let out a sinister cackled that echoed across the land…

Arya sat up straight in her bed, she had never had a dream like that before where, some one wanted to kill her brother. She threw back her covers and tip-toed to her brother's room he was fast asleep his scruffy black hair over his face, his glassed reflected the moon light out side his window.

She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and stopped to look at their photos. The hose had long since been rebuilt since her great-great-great- grandfather Harry Potter had lived in this lot. The Potter family had lived in Godric's Hollow for two hundred years. She pulled out the oldest photo album they had form so long ago a world that was so much different now, but the wizards and witches all still lived the same.

Moving pictures of a young Harry Potter on his wedding day to Ginerva Weasley, a name her family was linked to but long since been related directly. Miss. Aballa Weasley was on her death bed, so that was that pure-blood family gone. Her friend Isabella Malfoy was the last of the Malfoy's being a girl. And Demonto Lupin a boy who lived down the street with his father would carry on his family name.

Arya would marry one day and Potter would continue with her brother, if he chooses to marry. It was a very different wizarding world now. There were other pure-blood family's that would go to Hogwarts but more and more Muggles and Half-bloods were coming every year.

Arya knew no muggles she had lived in Godric's Hollow and only old other wizards who were the last of their blood line lived there.

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder, "Jarek you scared me!"

"Doting on family history again?" Jarek asked.

"I wish I lived during his time I love the adventure and excitement of our family back then." Arya said.

"Yeah it was…what?" Jarek asked.

"You look like him you know, The Boy Who Lived, except for the scar." Arya said.

Jarek pushed his glassed up his nose and grinned at her, "And you look like Ginerva…no wait those emerald eyes." Jarek started.

"I look like Harry Potter's mother Lily, Jarek look at this…" She got up and extracted the album that Rubeus Hagrid gave Harry when he was eleven years old.

"See that's James Potter and look there Lily see her." Arya said.

"Yes you do wow Arya; we have quite the history behind us." Jarek said.

"Indeed…" Arya said.

"Hey we have Diagon Ally to go to tomorrow so its sleep time kiddo." Jarek said marching her to her room.

Arya lay awake she was nervous about going to Hogwarts, Isabella told her that it would be fin, Demonto just sulked and never cared much for nerves and other things that would cause him stress.

Arya rolled over and fell asleep, she would worry about Hogwarts tomorrow…

* * *

Tell me what you think??? Please I need motivation to write the next Chapter lol no I don't but it would be nice to have some positive feedback! 


	2. Isabella Malfoy

Chapter two enjoy everyone!

* * *

Isabella Malfoy sat across from her mother who looked at her with a stern angry expression. She had just finished telling Isabella that it was because of here the Malfoy name ended wit her. Her father had died with out a male heir and now Isabella was left with her angry mother, who was distasteful about having Isabella around. She would send Isabella to the Potter's or Mr. Lupin's places just to be rid of her.

Mr. Lupin was a nice fellow and father to her friend Demonto, who would play often with her and Arya. She was looking forward to school, Isabella would not have to put up with her mothers verbal abuse.

Her mother sat her down at the vanity of her room and brushed her hair one hundred times then took her wand and curled her blond locks and placed a dark green bow on her head.

"What house my dear must you be sorted in." her mother asked her as she fixed to perfection the black robes worn on the first day of school with no colour sewn into the hood.

"I must be sorted into Slytherin or I will dishonor my family name." Isabella recited.

"Precisely my child…you are the last of a most pure of pure blooded families, honor you name Isabella Malfoy." Her mother said gesturing to a portrait of Draco Malfoy her ancestor from so long ago.

"Mother what if I am not in Slytherin?" Isabella dared to ask.

"Then you are a shame to this family and your name Isabella, I'll never accept you as a child of mine." Her mother said. "Now go sit on the armchair and don't move, I want you to be presentable when Mr. Lupin arrives."

Isabella sat alone in the living room the clock ticking and Draco Malfoy snoozing in his picture. She was only ever cared about by her best friend Arya; they would always talk about leaving and going back in time somewhere away from her dreadful mother.

Arya who had no parents would tell her that she should be that she still had a mother. Yet Arya's mother Sarah Potter was a beautiful kind woman and was formerly a Weasley. Isabella's own family had married names like Goyle, Nott, and Yaxley. She was to marry her third cousin Richard Nott and this was her fate.

Isabella desperately hopped for some miracle and she could meet some one she loved…


	3. Demonto Lupin

Hello Sorry for the long time up dating I'm trying to do a major up date of all my stories, this one I may not continue though I'm not really getting new ideas for this but I'll come up with something I always do lol. Any way it's short so enjoy!

* * *

Demonto Lupin was a boy many would call anti-social he lives with just his father in a smaller home down the street from Isabella and Arya. He calls them his only friends because he never really got along with the other boys in the neighborhood, and if Arya and Isabella weren't already a pair of misfits Demonto completed that. He was always getting a hair cut once a month because he had a few werewolf genes in him passed down along the family line, he could also change the way he looked at will too, a skill lost to the wizarding long ago he would have been known as a metamorphmagus but many would have to look in an old volume of book to find that word.

Demonto's father made sure his son knew about his history their small home was filled with volumes and records of the past Arya in her simple jeans and a t-shirt and Isabella in her rich green and black doll like clothing would sit and read books. Demonto was very smart and he knew almost every thing about the wizarding world and before they even got to Hogwarts.

Demonto was a tall boy too much tall for eleven years old, that may be the reason why he wasn't around the other boys they may be afraid of him even though he wasn't actually a werewolf. He liked spending time with Arya and Isabella they were different and he liked to know that they didn't mind him. He was usually rejected every where, many people couldn't stand to associate them selves with him.

But never Arya or Isabella they were two people who understood who he was and how he lived. Demonto would have it no other way that to have them as his friends. His Father had high hopes for him and because his son wasn't a full werewolf it would be easier to be accepted in the wizarding world.

The day they would leave for their first year at Hogwarts Demonto had been napping which was something he usually did not do and he saw her. A woman with grizzly black hair and a half metal face, her counterpart was walking on misshaped legs and had a walking stick for support. She was traveling looking for something and then Demonto saw him Jarek fearing for his life as she and the deformed man laughed manically.

Demonto awoke to his father smiling down at him, "Stayed up to late son, come along Arya and Isabella are here."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes then saw them in the front room of the house; he wondered how he was going to tell Arya of his rather strange dream.


End file.
